Even Though
by fangirlforboys
Summary: Kurt is studying in the lounge when Blaine runs in and serenades him...in front of everyone.


Kurt tucked his legs under his butt softly. He shifted slightly in the soft cushion of the sofa. Kurt had been sitting in the senior commons with a book resting on his knees. He was attempting to study for a test he was supposed to have the next day.

Kurt sighed loudly, drawing attention from the other boys in the room. He blushed slightly as Wes gave him a curious expression. Kurt looked around the room, and then turned his thoughts back to his book on biochemistry.

Kurt was so engrossed he didn't even notice a frazzled looking Blaine run through the large double doors. "Kurt" Blaine called desperately. Kurt lifted his eyes slowly, looking straight into Blaine's soft brown eyes.

Blaine was standing right in front of Kurt, guitar in hand. "Yes Blaine?" Kurt asked wearily. Honestly he was upset with Blaine. Blaine had been ignoring him ever since he had gotten to Dalton. It was completely infuriating.

Kurt felt like Blaine only was his friend because Blaine wanted to play the role of the super hero. Now that Kurt didn't need his help, their friendship was slowly diminishing into awkward hellos in the corridors.

"I need to tell you something Kurt." Blaine rushed out frantically.

Kurt looked over Blaine. Blaine had large bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in a few days. He had prickly stubble surrounding his mouth. He clearly hadn't shaved in a few weeks.

"I didn't realize you still talked to me." Kurt said icily. Kurt receded into his bitchy self when he was most hurt.

"What are you talking about Kurt?" Blaine asked wearily. When Kurt didn't answer only turning his head back down to his book, Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder lightly.

Kurt looked up from his book." If looks could kill" Blaine thought.

"When was the last time you texted me Blaine?"

Blaine looked confused and stuttered.

"Hmm? Its been a while hasn't it? Now what do you think is so freaking important that you have to stop ignoring me?" Kurt asked rising one eyebrow.

Blaine searched Kurt's face for a few moments. The confidence he had was slowly diminishing, leaving Blaine standing in front of Kurt awkwardly and hesitantly.

"Just hear me out Kurt."

"Fine, but be quick its getting late." Kurt muttered looking at his watch. It was already nine thirty. He was ten minutes late on his nightly routine.

Blaine sat down softly on the cushion next to Kurt. Blaine looked straight into Kurt's beautiful eyes and started strumming lightly. "I wrote you a song." Blaine said, fighting the emotion which was threatening to take over.

Once he started strumming everyone looked towards Kurt and watched the drama unfold. Kurt looked around the room and realized everyone was starring at him. He coughed awkwardly and looked back to Blaine.

Blaine began to sing softly.

"_Even though I was blind before.  
I've realized there is so much more.  
And it was always deep down in the core of me, I know it now"_

Kurt wondered why Blaine had said he wrote this song for him. Friends don't sing about these type of things.

"_And even though it seems to much to take, there's a feeling I can't seem to shake.  
I feel like I'm reading the signs, cause I know that I'm coming around"_

Kurt blushed as Blaine looked deep into Kurt's eyes. Blaine was revealing something so deep inside him it was almost frightening.

"_I thought I wanted someone perfect as could be.  
When what I needed was the one, who was perfect for me"_

By the this time Kurt's face was a shade of red that didn't exist yet. Everyone had stopped what they where doing and just stared.

"_Even though it used to seem so wrong,  
I've taken you for granted far too long.  
I'm falling right into the denouement.  
And now, I'm breaking ground"_

Kurt understood what Blaine was trying to say. Kurt was younger then Blaine. When they had first met Kurt was going through a lot of shit. He didn't a boyfriend; he needed a mentor, a guide. Blaine had been that for him.

Blaine had been fighting his feelings for Kurt for so long. It felt amazing to watch a smile playing lightly at the corners of Kurt's lips. Blaine had obviously noticed that Kurt was smitten with him after singing Teenage Dream.

"_Even though I felt it from the start,  
It's only now, we're beating with one heart.  
I'm sure that now it's the time  
Cause I know that I'm,  
The sun is starting to shine.  
Cause I know that I'm,  
I'm coming around"_

Blaine softly strummed the end of the song. His eyes were smoldering, staring intently at Kurt. Kurt leaned in softly removing the guitar out of Blaine's hands and onto the floor.

Blaine gently cupped his face and and leaned in, closing the distance. Kurt gently pressed his lips against Blaine.

The entire room erupted into cheers of "go get some!" and "put a ring on it" and a wolf whistle from Wes and David

Blaine and Kurt slowly pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. Kurt was filled with so much joy he thought he might explode. Only when Blaine pulled away did he get pulled back to reality.

"You wrote that for me?" Kurt wondered, truly not believing it.

"Everything I've written since we met has been for you." Blaine replied honestly. Kurt blushed a beautiful shade of pink and shifted awkwardly.

"Oh wonderful Kurt, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Blaine asked grinning slightly. Kurt replied by tugging on Blaine's tie and pushing their lips together.

The kiss heated up when Kurt gently and timidly ran his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine willingly opened his mouth, allowing Kurt to deepen the kiss.

Kurt massaged Blaine's tongue with his own. He moaned softly into Blaine's mouth. Blaine pulled away and smirked smugly.

"I taste that good, do I?" He joked lightly.

"Oh yes" Kurt replied seriously

* * *

A/N

This song is Even Though by Darren Criss.

I don't own Glee, because if I did it would be renamed "The Kurt and Blaine Show" and rated M


End file.
